


Model Life

by AsexualDerek (Cammerel), Notsalony



Series: Lobo AU [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Android!Erica, Android!Scott, Android!Sean, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Ownder!Derek, Owner!Boyd, Owner!Danny, Owner!Scott, Robotics, android!Jackson, lobo - Freeform, unconventional family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/AsexualDerek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Sean settles into life in Derek and Scott’s house and life begins to take a turn.





	1. Parts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lifestyle Robotics TM](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181478) by [AsexualDerek (Cammerel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/AsexualDerek). 



> Thank you (Asexual Derek) for allowing me to do this!

Life seemed to settle into a schedule after the newness of Sean wore off.   The boys would swap out who slept in the middle, they’d wake up in a tangle of limbs in the morning.  The one in the middle got to use the toilet while the other two had to use the shower.  And then it was back in their room for glances, cuddles and dressing.  Scott would go down to make breakfast while Derek knocked on Kin’s door, before heading down to his coffee.  Sean would come along twenty or thirty minutes later and make sure she was awake and on her way down to breakfast.  Which he’d take over cooking while Scott ate and they got to sit and eat as a family.  
  
There’d been a period where Sean would just stand off to the side but Scott and Kin both didn’t like that so he had his own chair and a place setting where there’d be something light for him to eat.  Which made him just as happy to be included.  Then Derek would take Kinley to school while Scott went up to make the bed while Sean cleaned the kitchen.  Once that was done and whatever they were planning for lunch or supper depending on what they were fixing, and then they’d settle down on the sofa to binge their favorite tv shows and moving down the list.  
  
They were sitting on the sofa cuddled watching Tru Calling when Scott got a text.  
  
“shit…” Scott sighed as he checked his phone.  
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
“Stiles is having a cook out…” Scott sighed heavily as he leaned his head back on the sofa.  
  
“But you like Stiles, and you’ve been saying you haven’t gotten to see him that much lately.” Sean frowned.  
  
“Yeah… but we can’t take you…” Scott looked at him.  
  
“So…” Sean frowned.  
  
“So?  So I finally got to where I can sit around the house with my daughter in here and not have to have you hidden in the spare room.  And it’s not a horrible shock if she comes in in the middle of the morning and catches you in bed with us.” Scott looked Sean in the eyes.  “And I shouldn’t have to hide you from my best friend too.”  
  
“But Stiles isn’t going to accept me.  You know that.”  
  
“Not right away…” Scott narrowed his eyes.  
  
“What are… oh.” Sean followed his eyes to where Scott’s hands were touching Sean’s hair.  His eyes going wide.  “no…”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“We couldn’t possibly…”  
  
“It worked on Derek.”  
  
“But that’s Derek… he’s not known you all your life…”  
  
“And Derek has slept with us, makes him a little closer than Stiles.” Scott bit his lip.  
  
“I don’t…”  
  
“Wouldn’t you like to go to a cook out?”  
  
“As you?”  
  
“As you.” Scott nodded at him.  
  
“But how…”  
  
“He he thinks you’re me and _we_ hang out, he’ll be more accepting of you and once he sees that you’re me and not me at the same time, he’ll like you more.”  
  
“More than a bot?” Sean bit his lip.  
  
“Exactly.”  
  
“But won’t tricking him just backfire?” Sean looked nervous.  
  
“I’m sure it won’t.”  
  
“Okay…” Sean nodded, feeling ill at ease but somehow things seemed like they were moving in the right direction.  But he frowned as a thought came to him.  “How?”  
  
“How?”  
  
“Fooling Derek is one thing.  But Stiles has known you his whole life and your whole life.  I can’t just… download your memories like I would an update…” Sean frowned.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“I haven’t had an update since I was released from the facility.”  
  
“Is that unusual?”  
  
“There’s usually always an update every two weeks, just basic house keeping… they think I was scrapped… so they’ve not been rolling the updates out to my account…” Sean frowned harder.  “How do I go about getting updates?”  
  
“I… don’t know.” Scott frowned.  “I can’t ask for them because part of my contract was not to have any contact with you.  And Derek can’t ask for them because you’re supposed to be dead.  And… fuck.” Scott sighed as he held his head.  “How do we even get repair parts…?”  
  
“I don’t know that either.” Sean sighed, his posture mirroring Scott’s.  
  
“We’ll just have to be extra careful.”Scott decided.  
  
“Be careful.”Sean looked at him like that was deceptively simple and clearly going to be more difficult than Scott thought it was going to be.  But what choice did they have?  It wasn’t like model parts were something you could just order online or go to a mall and order the parts.  Half the point of a Lobo model was the fact that you wouldn’t tell that they were anything less than human.  But if they were injured you could use some of their included repair kits.  “I don’t know…”  
  
“Neither do I… but we’ll make it work.” Scott leaned in and kissed Sean’s forehead before going back to watching the episode they were on.  The conversation was tabled till later in the day when Derek came in from work to take his lunch break.  He sat down at the table and looked tired.  
  
“What’s up?” Scott asked as Sean set the table and he brought the food out.  
  
“I had to treat one of those idiots from the anti robotics league today.”  
  
“The what?” Sean paused.  
  
“They’re idiots who think that the only good bot is a slagged bot.” Scott sighed.  “What happened?”  
  
“He blew up a model.  He cut it open while it was still conscious… and put explosives in it.” Sean sat down hard.  
  
“shit.” Scott joined him.  
  
“W..was it his?” Sean bit his lip.  
  
“No.  He saw the model… he saw her on the arm of some guy, and while his buddies kicked the crap out of the guy, he forced the explosives into her chest while she was sobbing… “  
  
“How do you...” Scott didn’t want to know, he really didn’t.  
  
“The only thing recoverable was her memory drive.  The company’s going to replace her… but he watched someone he loved blown up because she wasn’t _human_ enough for the _monster_ who blew her up.”  Derek looked down at his hands where he had a tube grasped in them.  
  
“What’s that?” Sean frowned.  
  
“It’s what I pulled out of him..” He held up a shard of jet black metal that none of them knew what it was made of.  It almost looked like stone or volcanic glass in some way.  But there were engravings on it.  
  
“It doesn’t look…” Scott started to speak and stopped for a moment.  
  
“No, it doesn’t look like it’s that high tech.” Derek nodded.  “And I don’t know what it was… but I know they collected all the pieces they could find of it from the site and put it in a containment unit even more delicate than anything they put the rest of her in.”  
  
“So what ever it is… its important… why’d you… keep that piece…?” Sean bit his lip, wondering if Derek should have turned it in.  
  
“The Lobo worker who came in to take my statement and look at her memory chip… he said this part was tainted and that they would just have to scrap it entirely because they couldn’t reuse it once it touched human blood.”  
  
“That’s…. weird.. right?” Scott looked at the others.  
  
“Electronics shouldn’t be ‘tainted’, they can be cleaned…” Sean frowned.  
  
“Which begs the question, what is this?” Derek nodded.  
  
“It… feels… heavy.” Sean said out of no where, the only one who hadn’t made a move to touch the tube out of the three of them.  
  
“Yeah…” Derek frowned, realizing that Sean wasn’t trying to touch it.  
  
“How do you know that?” Scott glanced at him.  
  
“I can feel it.”  
  
“from over there?” Scott blinked.  
  
“In here…” Sean touched his chest.  “Just looking at it hurts… it’s like looking at an actual dead body and knowing the person isn’t in there anymore…” Sean got up and walked from the table, starting to sob before he ever got out the door.  
  
“What was…” Derek frowned.  
  
“Put that some where… safe.. I’ll see to him.” Scott nodded before heading into the other room where Sean was curled up in the corner chair, a blanket drawn up around him.  “Do you want to talk about it?” Scott put his hand on Sean’s shoulder.  
  
“she’s dead.” Sean’s voice broke.  
  
“Yeah…”  
  
“You don’t understand…” Sean shook his head.  
  
“What don’t I understand?” Scott crouched down by the chair to look up at Sean.  
  
“I don’t know how I know… maybe it’s a built in thing… maybe it’s coding… maybe it’s something else… I don’t know.  But.. I don’t know what it’s called, I don’t even know what that thing was… but looking at it I knew.  _She_ is gone.  Not just dead.  Gone.  The memories can be put into a new model sleeve.  They can give him a new model and a new sleeve and her memories… but the thing that made her her… is gone now.” Sean wiped at his eyes.  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“I didn’t have my memories…” Sean said, his voice sounding slightly hollow now.  “But on _instinct_ I went back to the apartment I shared with Derek in New York.  And I waited there for him to come home.  And I had no idea who he was or why I was waiting, but it _felt_ right.  And when I realized he wasn’t coming home… I felt… sad… and lost.. and then something drew me here.  Drew me across the country to this town, to his door, with no idea who lived here or what his name was… I walked hundreds of miles and made it here.”  
  
“Yeah…”  
  
“How did I do that?”  
  
“I’m sorry?”  
  
“There shouldn’t have been anything left in me that knew Derek or even this place?  So how did I know?”  
  
“I don’t know.” Scott shrugged.  
  
“I have one of those things in me…” Sean said as he looked at the wall suddenly.  “I don’t know what it is, but I now I have it.  I can _feel_ it.  And it hurts looking at her’s.  It’s like how you know to breath… I just _know_ she’s gone and she can’t come back.  They can build another one, they can put her mind back in it… but… that… that’s gone…” He shook his head.  
  
“You’re talking like it’s her soul…” Derek joined him.  
  
“maybe it is.” Scott shrugged.  
  
“But we’re machines… we don’t…”  
  
“Hey.  You have a soul.  Anyone who says differently can deal with my knee in their crotch.” Scott held Sean’s hand.  
  
“thanks.” He gave him a watery smile.  “It’s just… only living things can have a soul… right?”  
  
“I don’t know.” Derek shrugged.  “I know you knew things you shouldn’t have been able to.  You feel things you shouldn’t be able to.  And you have ghosts of memories of Scott’s past inside you.  So maybe… they made something that… that’s a soul for androids?” Derek looked between his men.  
  
“Is that possible?” Scott frowned.  
  
“Maybe.” Sean shrugged.  “But I can feel the loss of her.. inside me… and it’s… it’s heavy knowing that someone you never knew and never met… can feel this bad when they’re gone…”  
  
“Are you going to be okay?” Derek knelt down and touched Sean.  
  
“Maybe.” Sean shrugged.  “I don’t know right now.  It’s… I’m not used to feeling this.  I don’t know how to dela with it yet.”  
  
“It’s okay.” Scott touched his check.  “Would a cuddling help?”  
  
“yes.” Sean nodded, wiping the fresh tears from his eyes.  
  
“Go eat half your food.  I’ll get him up to the bed.  You join us when you’ve put things under a dish to keep them warm.” Scott waved Derek off who nodded and headed away, wondering when Scott became so fatherly towards Sean.  
  
“you don’t have to help me…” Sean blushed.  
  
“None sense.  You think I’m missing out on helping you undress…?” Scott gave a lecherous smile.  
  
“we.. we don’t have time for sex…” Sean blushed.  
  
“Who said sex?  I said cuddle.  And to me, that means naked times.” Scott grinned and took Sean’s hand and led him up the stairs to their shared master bedroom and began to strip the model’s clothing off of him.  He was pulling the shirt up he paused.  “Uh…”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Is that supposed to do that?” He pointed to Sean’s chest where there was a symbol glowing under his chest.  
  
“it’s never done that before…” Sean looked down worried, standing there in just his boxers, his jeans around his ankles and they were looking at what looked like an x with a ^ joining the top legs and a | down the center bisecting the symbol.  
  
“I wonder what…” Scott touched the spot.  
  
_Usque ad JB Ka et contritus est ab Ipso influunt Aj petit amnis est. Opent et viam unam, ut simus._   A voice seemed come from nowhere and Scott felt like something reached into part of his mind and squeezed on something as he and Sean fell in a heap on the floor, his hand still over Sean’s heart.  They were still laying like that when Derek came up in a panic at the sound and found Sean down to his underwear and Scott with his shirt untucked and open, the both of them starring into one another’s eyes but not seeing anything as they lay there.  He pulled them apart and they both sputtered and looked confused and lost as they looked around the room.  
  
“The fuck happened?” Derek looked worried.  
  
“I… he…” Scott looked around confused, his eyes unfocused and dilated.  Derek glanced at Sean and saw the same.  
  
“Get dressed, we’re going to the hospital.”  
  
“Derek we can’t…” Sean frowned.  
  
“Yeah how do we explain him let alone get him checked out…”  
  
“I paid for a diagnostic device for models.  It’s come in today, it’s why we were able to view her memory chip before it was processed.” Derek helped the boys up to the bed.  
  
“But… we look alike if someone sees us…” Sean bit his lip.  
  
“Mom.” Scott sighed.  
  
“How’s she going to react…?”  
  
“She knew … I think.”  
  
“You told her?”  
  
“Kin guessed it as a child, and my mom was a lot older than Kin when the money came in.” Scott sighed.  
  
“And she’s never stated anything against models?” Derek asked, biting his lip.  
  
“Not to me.  In fact she’s gotten after Stiles on occasion when he’s gotten on my case about them.” Scott nodded.  
  
“Besides she’s a good person.” Sean added.  
  
“How’d you know that?”  
  
“Anyone that did what she did with the bird you tried to nurse back to health can’t be a bad person.” Sean stated it like it was a fact.  
  
“What’s he talking about?” Derek frowned.  
  
“I’ve never told either of you that story…” Scott frowned.  
  
“You had to have…” Sean frowned back.  
  
“No… me freaking out when I was six and trying to nurse a baby bird back to health and my mom being a trooper and helping but the bird eventually died so we had a funeral in the back yard for it… doesn’t come up in conversation much.” Scott sat there thunderstruck by Sean.  
  
“It even rained… and you were looking more at your church shoes than at the casket because your dad was standing behind you, mad that you were taking time to do this for a bird.” Sean added.  
  
“Derek I never told him any of that.”  
  
“But I remember it now… I remember how it felt…” Sean frowned.  “Derek we need to get to the diagnostic equipment.” Sean stood and started getting dressed.  
  
“Y-you get dressed, I’ll go call mom.” Scott sighed as he walked out of the room.  
  
“Sean how do you remember that?” Derek asked once Scott was down stairs.  
  
“I don’t know… I just… do….” He glanced down at his chest but there wasn’t any glowing symbols now.  And as he looked at that smooth expanse of flesh he felt more lost in his own feelings than he had in a while now.  
  


***

  
  
“Hey mom…” Scott sighed into his phone.  
  
“Derek already left honey.” Melissa chuckled into the line.  
  
“I know… he’s here  We’re coming into the hospital.”  
  
“Anything wrong honey?”  
  
“Sort of… “ Scott sighed.  
  
“Scott.”  
  
“I collapsed and lost consciousness.”  
  
“I’ll prep the exam room.”  
  
“I also need you to prep the Lobo stuff Derek ordered.”  
  
“Scott, why would you need the diagnostic system turned on?” Melissa put something down.  
  
“because my model and I were touching when we both lost consciousness.”  
  
“you…” She paused and walked some where quietly and quickly.  “You’re not supposed to be within like a hundred miles of him, why were you touching!?!” Melissa half yelled into the phone.  
  
“because he’s … living here now…” Scott whined.  
  
“Derek ordered another one?”  
  
“another… you knew about Sean?”  
  
“Of course I knew about the fact that the hansom doctor my son is living with used to own a model of my son in New York.  It’s not hard to find pictures of the pair of them together online, and knowing you weren’t into men back then and weren’t living in New York… I kind of realized it was the model you had done back when Kin came to stay with us.”  
  
“But you never…”  
  
“I told Derek that if this was some sick sort of stocker bull shit about him having a taste and losing it and wanting the real thing I’d personally make sure that something unfixable happened to the more delicate parts of his anatomy.” Melissa sounded tough as nails just then.  
  
“mom…”  
  
“But he explained how he loved you and how things were progressing so I was okay with it.  Now when did Sean start staying with you guys…?”  
  
“The week I finally moved in fully…”  
  
“Derek got a replacement while you were moving in… did he not get sent to Derek till after you two were together?”  
  
“no… no… Sean was supposed to be melted down, but instead someone let him go… and he tracked us down on his own looking for Derek, and then we sort of… started getting along…” Scott blushed.  
  
“Scott Gregorio McCall, tell me you are not sleeping with your model.” Her voice took on a motherly tone.  
  
“i… I can’t do that…” Scott felt himself flush.  
  
“I see…” Melissa had a poker face on her that could hide just about anything when she put her mind to it.  
  
“so I need you to meet me in one part of the hospital while Derek goes in another with Sean and then take me to where they’re doing the tests so I can get checked out at the same time.”  
  
“So … you want me to hide Sean now too?”  
  
“I know it’s a lot… I know it…”  
  
“Okay.  Give me ten minutes to turn on the device and then head this way.  I’ll meet you in the South wing, Derek can go in through the East wing and we’ll meet in the Diagnostic Suite.”  
  
“R-REALLY?” Scott felt himself relax.  
  
“Really.  See you soon honey.” She hung up and Scott was left feeling better than he had as he turned and went up to grab a change of clothes that would put him and Sean in nearly identical clothes so anyone who saw either of them would think that they were seeing the same persons.  
  
“Everything squared away?” Derek looked concerned.  
  
“She’s turning it on, said give her ten minutes, then I go in the South, you go in the East and we meet at the Diagnostic Suite.”  
  
“Okay.” Derek nodded.  
  
“I’ll duck down in the back while we ride.” Sean came out and Scott stopped him to get a closer look at what he was wearing before coming back out shortly there after looking almost exactly the same.  
  
“Good call.” Derek smiled, pulling them both in to a group hug, this was dangerous and if he wasn’t worried about both of them he’d never have even tried this.  But piling into the car, Sean had stopped and grabbed their meals because he had the sense that the two humans would need to eat.  And so they found themselves driving in silence.  Derek dropped Scott at his wing and drove around and parked at the other.  
  
“So I take it you told Kin about this?” Melissa arched her brow.  
  
“Would I keep my daughter in the same house as an android and not tell her?”  
  
“So she showed you the patch.” Melissa chuckled.  
  
“You knew?”  
  
“I’m a mother, I know all.  We’re good like that.” Melissa guided him through to the Diagnostic Suite where Sean was already sitting with his shirt off.  “Oh.  Hi, I’m…”  
  
“Ms. McCall, Melissa.  Our- Scott’s mom.” Sean covered up as Melissa blinked at him.  
  
“Okay… what happened to him?”  
  
“I found them unconscious, Scott touching Sean’s chest.”  
  
“You passed out during?  Your father always passed out right after, not during… maybe once before but he’d worked a long shift and…”  
  
“MOM!??” Scott blushed.  
  
“Just saying…” She smirked at him, clearly aware of how she was affecting him.  
  
“There was a glowing symbol under his skin.” Scott crossed his arms, defensive about all this.  
  
“I’ve never heard of them having stuff glow under their skin, has this happened to you before?” Melissa looked at Sean.  
  
“No…” Sean blushed.  
  
“It’s okay.  You’re in fine hands with this one.” She gestured to Derek.  
  
“Oh I know.” Sean grinned.  
  
“McDreamy here is a good egg.”  
  
“I’m sorry… what?” Scott frowned.  
  
“tell me they’re not still calling me that?” Derek sighed, closing his eyes as he tried to will it away.  
  
“Who calls him that?”  
  
“Oh just the other nurses.  I’ve got a gaggle of them that follow me around asking me questions about him all day since they figured out you two, well you three now, are together.  Heaven help them if they ever see the three of you together.  But ever since I teased you that time about coming over to drop Kin off and walking in on Derek walking out of the shower…”  
  
“NO!” Sean smirked.  
  
“Without his towel…” Melissa chuckled.  
  
“Oh it just keeps getting better.” Sean cackled.  
  
“He was also kind of _happy_.” Scott blushed.  
  
“Mostly because you walked out of the shower just as… _happy_ … right behind him.” Melissa gave him a knowing smirk.  
  
“Oh god…” Sean laughed trying to picture it all.  
  
“Yeah they sheirked and Kin just laughed and laughed…” Melissa shook her head.  “Anyways I teased them about it, and the other nurses heard and now I’m apparently McDreamy royalty because I’ve seen the _royal jewels_.”  
  
“They did not refer to my… _me_ like that…” Derek sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
  
“Brenda wondered if it was big enough to warrant a scepter or if it was more of a crown sort of thing.”  
  
“god.” Derek sighed.  
  
“I told them I wasn’t telling.  So that’s lead to wild speculation.” She chuckled.  “And you wouldn’t even know about the nick name if Jackie hadn’t put it on one of your order slips.” She shook her head.  “She literally wrote for Doctor McDreamy on the orders.”  
  
“NO!” Sean gasped.  
  
“Oh yeah… and when he checked the patient’s file for a follow up… there it was….”  
  
“oh god.” Sean closed his eyes laughing.  
  
“I had to explain about it.  And they got a chastising lecture about a time and a place… and then someone took his hospital records photo and put it on every body of a fireman’s calendar….”  
  
“I feel like I should be taking this to HR….” Derek sighed to the ceiling.  
  
“Really, I feel like I’d make a killing if I’d get you to make your own…” Scott shrugged.  
  
“We could all pose together… that thing he does with his tongue…” Scott blushed as did Derek.  
  
“no one is ever going to see that.” Derek said point blank.  
  
“… what’s he do with his tongue…” Melissa asked with a wicked smirk.  
  
“Well you see…”  
  


***

  
  
_Beep_  
  
“What now…?” He sighed heavily as he turned to his monitor.  
  
_Model # 263875-3181478 is currently connected to Diagnostic Station #15201257 in Beacon Hills Memorial, Beacon Hills, California.  Licensed Operator: Hale, Derek, MD.  Badge ID # 4283379 , Operator logged in._  
  
_Error # 258526 - a_  
  
_Model # 263875-3181478 is registered to Hale, Derek, MD., Registration ID # 25322380, and is registered to New York Region._  
  
_Model # 263875-3181478’s template model, Template ID # 79100999, lives inside Beacon Hills, California._  
  
_Model # 263875-3181478 and Registration ID # 25322380 have entered into breach of contract and risk intersection with Template ID # 79100999._  
  
_Contact Authorized Clean up Team?_  
  
“fuck.” He quickly set it to no.  
  
_Error # 258526 - b_  
  
_Model # 263875-3181478 is listed as destroyed per mandate # 8323 and was registered destroyed by Operator Id # 201228._  
  
_Do you wish to report this error?_  
  
“No…” He scoffed and set it to no as well.  
  
_Operator Id # 201228 has input override command to counter directive # 689.  This is logged._  
  
“shit.” He sighed as he hung is head.  “Computer, Operator 201228, please give me the diagnostic data of Model # 263875-3181478 please.” He spoke aloud and watched his screen light up as new data began to stream in.  
  
_Model # 263875-3181478 is experiencing Error # 15195_  
  
“Computer, identify error.”  
  
_Error # 15195_  
  
_Runic Core has come in contact with a damaged Runic Core and triggered a failsafe reaction logic loop requiring reset to close the loop.  However, data indicates that unlike all other instances of 15195… Model # 263875-3181478 has not only discovered a means to close the loop on its own, but is also running 12,114,561 new lines of unregistered and unrecognized lines of code stemming directly from Model # 263875-3181478’s runic core.  Additionally there are enough trace code running that are in Template ID # 79100999 source file, 714 lines, that it appears that Template ID # 79100999 has come into contact with Model # 263875-3181478’s runic core._  
  
_Error # 258526 - a has been breached.  Do you wish to register this error?_  
  
“No.” He sat there quiet for a bit. “Computer, Operator 201228, authorization code 996512-alpha-alpha-foxtrot-omega.”  
  
_Authorization Code accepted.  Please state directive?_  
  
“All data and errors related to Model # 263875-3181478 is to be recorded solely in my personal triple encrypted database, and nowhere else.  Alert no one else to Model # 263875-3181478’s existence or errors, and restrict all data in company to my user ident and codes.  Likewise send all data on Registration ID # 25322380 and Template ID # 79100999 into my personal files, and likewise restrict all data on them similar to Model # 263875-3181478.  If anyone outside of me attempts to access restricted data return that Model # 263875-3181478 has been terminated, Registration ID # 25322380 has not requested a replacement model yet, and Template ID # 79100999 has not come back in for any updates.  No other data is to be displayed.”  
  
_Yes sir._  
  
“Good.” He sat back, fear filling him as he started comprising a note.  He’d never in his wildest dreams thought that Derek would go back to Beacon Hills, or that he even knew that it existed.  How had he found Scott… how had any of this happened?  Shit…  He sighed to himself as he started coding fast.  
  


***

  
  
“What the…” Derek frowned.  The data on the display had changed to a text box.  
  
“What’s going…” Scott stopped as words started forming.  
  
_I’ve gone to great lengths to hide your model Derek, why are you using an open terminal to scan him now?_  
  
“Uh….” Scott looked to Derek.  
  
“He went unconscious when his template and he touched.”  
  
_Is this the first time they’ve touched?_  
  
“No.”  
  
_Okay. You’ve created a core data breach.  I’m not sure how you did that, let alone how you broke him out of it.  I need secure data.  Will contact you at your address with information packet.  Be safe._  
  
The screen returned to normal.  
  
“Who was that?” Melissa frowned.  
  
“The person who helped Sean escape, I’d imagine…” Derek shut off the machine.  
  
“At least he caught it that Sean’s still alive…” Scott looked pale.  
  
“Yeah…” Derek frowned.  
  
“I didn’t know they could trace you through the machine…” Melissa bit her lip.  
  
“Neither did I.” Derek looked worried then.  
  
“Should I not touch Scott?” Sean looked like he felt guilty.  
  
“Not if your chest has glowing symbols from now on.” Derek turned to him and cupped Sean’s cheek.  
  
“Okay, so you’re going shirtless around the house.” Scott decreed.  
  
“Scott…”  
  
“Shirtless.” Scott nodded with a wicked grin.  
  
“And that’s my cue to get out of here because I have a feeling this is going to go into territory of things even I don’t want to know about.” Melissa waved them off before leaving.  
  
“I think we crossed a line…” Sean bit his lip.  
  
“Eh, she’s seen worse.” Scott shrugged.  
  
“True.  She’s seen _Mr. Happy…._ ” Sean smirked.  
  
“please, never call it that again…” Derek sighed.  
  
“To that I make no promises.” Sean smirked as he looked between them.  
  
“You do realize this means she has to catch you naked with us at some point, right?” Scott crossed his arms.  
  
“Can we leave that for after the whole Stiles thing?” Sean looked cowed.  
  
“Stiles thing?” Derek looked at Scott.  
  
“I don’t like that we can’t take Sean out in public with us.”  
  
“So you want to take him to Stiles’ place?” Derek looked skeptical.  
  
“No… more like I want him to be me and go with you and Kin to Stiles’ cook out.”  
  
“Scott.”  
  
“Hey, if they hang out, they might get along and Stiles would have a point of reference of knowing that Sean is me and isn’t me and a good person just the same.” Scott flailed.  
  
“So… my argument to you about why he was a person, just with more _twin_ related shenanigans?” Derek crossed his arms.  
  
“Twin related shenanigans?” Sean frowned.  
  
“It’s a thing on tv shows where they have twins that they switch in and out for one another to mess with people around them…” Derek cut over Scott.  
  
“We’re not doing _twin shenanigans…_ ”  
  
“Oh you so are.” Derek snorted, suddenly realizing Sean was handing him the rest of his meal.  “Thank you.”  
  
“You’re welcome.  And he’s right… we are…” Sean blushed as he looked at Scott.  
  
“S…SO maybe we are.” Scott huffed.  
  
“There’s nothing wrong with it, if it helps Stiles see me as a person too.” Sean bit his lip.  “Right?”  
  
“Oh you two master minds are in this by yourselves.  This blows up, it’s on you.  I don’t think you can simply make out with each other in front of Stiles and get your way.” Derek nibbled at his food.  
  
“I’m not so sure about that.” Scott chuckled.  
  
“Oh?  Stiles have the hots for you too?” Derek looked at Scott seriously.  
  
“Stiles… has a thing for butt stuff…”  
  
“All the crap he gave me and you about being together and he’s into…”  
  
“With Malia as the top.”  
  
“I…” Derek paused, his brain short circuited as he sat there trying to work that out.  
  
“Let’s just say I know things I shouldn’t know and…”  
  
“Why is it that when you say that my mind instantly fills with the name David?” Sean interrupted Scott.  
  
“Uh… it shouldn’t but yeah… _David_ was involved….” Scott chuckled.


	2. Parcel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott thinks Sean’s as ready as he’s going to be for the cook out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disturbing Images a head, Violence, Character Death, Rape, Depravity, Model Abuse, Bigotry, PTSD

“Are you sure?” Sean bit his lip.   
  
“I’m sure.” Scott nodded.  “You’ve been having a lot of my memories since we touched and the whole thing with your chest glowing.  It’s been a week, you’ve not glowed again, and we’ve gone over everything Stiles might bring up.”   
  
“I’m still not sure…”   
  
“Do you want to be able to come out with us?”   
  
“Yes.” Sean nodded, biting his lip.   
  
“Then trust me.  We can do this.”   
  
“This is doomed to failure, it’s going to blow up in your faces, and I’m going to have the satisfaction of telling Stiles I wasn’t in on this at all.” Derek flipped the page of his newspaper.   
  
“Oh don’t listen to him.  We’re awesome and this is going to be awesome.”   
  
“Yeah…?”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“And if this fails, you two loose planning privileges for the next six months.” Derek looked over his paper.   
  
“And if we pull this off?” Scott looked at Derek.   
  
“Then you can plan something in the bedroom.”   
  
“ _Something_?” Sean arched a brow.   
  
“Meaning.  That thing you’ve discussed about doing… I’d let you do it.” Derek felt his cheeks flush as he looked at his men.   
  
“Both of us…” Sean blinked.   
  
“At the same time…” Scott finished.   
  
“Yep.” Derek folded his paper.  “But only if nothing happens and Stiles believes it’s Scott he’s talking to the whole time.”   
  
“We’ve got this.” Sean nodded fiercely.   
  
“And if I win, I get to plan what we do.” Derek smirked at them.   
  
“What do you have in mind?” Scott licked his lips.   
  
“You’ll find out when you lose.”   
  
“We’re not going to lose.” Sean interjected.   
  
“Then you have nothing to be worried about.” Derek smirked as he sat back in his chair, a smug look on his face.   
  
“We’re not going to lose.” Scott crossed his arms.   
  
“Okay.” Derek smirked.   
  


***

  
  
“SCOTTY!” Stiles came out the door and hugged him tight.  “I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever.  I mean… I know you said he’s hung but come on… throw a bro a bone… or not a bone but you know what I mean.”   
  
“I missed you too.” Scott smiled, hugging Stiles back.  “It’s not been all about Derek’s dick.”   
  
“I’m right here.”   
  
“Yes, and that’s why this is at my house so your pants stay on.” Stiles gave him a dark look.   
  
“What’s the matter, not your type because I don’t have a knot?” Derek smirked.   
  
“YOU TOLD HIM?!” Stiles looked wide eyed at Scott.   
  
“I couldn’t help it… it slipped out.”   
  
“How does you best friend’s kinks just slip out?” Stiles narrowed his eyes as his voice got sharp.   
  
“Well we were talking about moments when embarrassing things happened… and mom was talking about how she walked in on Derek and I getting out of the shower…”   
  
“Dude, you told your mom about… about… _david_?!” Stiles looked shocked.   
  
“You know I don’t keep secrets from mom.” Scott blushed.   
  
“And I suppose you told her about _lobo_.” He whispered, glancing around.   
  
“she knows.” Scott felt his ears pink up.   
  
“And she lets you two be together?” He looked up at Derek.   
  
“Oh she knows about my model.” Derek snorted.  “She had the same concerns you did in the beginning.”   
  
“Same concerns huh…” Stiles smirked.  “Somehow, I think she’s scarier when she threatens you.”   
  
“No doubt.” Scott nodded.   
  
“So do we get to come in?” Derek arched a brow, Kinsley getting her book bag out of the car and joining them.   
  
“Sure, sure.”   
  
“UNCLE STILES!” Kinsley cam run up to him and gave him a great big hug.   
  
“Hey Kins, how’s school?”   
  
“A drag.  I wish I could spend more time here with you and Aunt Malia.” She sulked.   
  
“You know you’re welcome to hide out here anytime you want, except for skipping school.  I get not wanting to be around when these two loud mouths are going at it.”   
  
“Stiles!” Scott covered Kinsley’s ears.   
  
“Dad… it’s not like I don’t know what you and Derek get up to.” She rolled her eyes and Scott looked scandalized.   
  
“We’re not exactly quiet… or at least _you_ aren’t.” Derek gave Scott a pointed look.   
  
“I’m plenty quiet!” Scott huffed.   
  
“no, you’re not.” Stiles shook his head.   
  
“Hey what’s the hold up!?” Malia came behind Stiles and wrapped herself around her husband.  “We aren’t we letting our favorite people in the door?”   
  
“Scott told Melissa about _David_.”   
  
“Oh.  David hasn’t seen a lot of action as of late.”   
  
“MALIA!” Stiles blushed.   
  
“You work too many shifts and with the baby on the way, we’re not likely to get much more alone time anytime soon.”   
  
“I can babysit.” Kinsley smiled brightly.   
  
“I’m sure you can honey.” Malia smiled at her.  “But the point is, mommies and daddies need to have alone time and I’ve not gotten any in weeks.” She gave Stiles a pointed look.   
  
“We’re also talking about how quiet Scott is _not_ while having s-e-x.”   
  
“Oh yeah Scott’s the loudest person I know.” Malia dismissed the topic as a non issue.   
  
“I’m plenty quiet and how would you even…”   
  
“New years, last year.  My ruined bed spread, and you two’s noise that we had to blow the speakers out on our tv to try to drown out the noise and Mrs. Perkings came over asking why we were beating the dog to death over here.” Malia looked at him.   
  
“she didn’t…” Scott blushed.   
  
“She hasn’t looked at us right since.  So you’ll excuse me if I don’t believe you’re in the slightest BIT quiet.” Malia shook her head.   
  
“sorry.” Scott looked down.   
  
“Aww, Malia you went and got him doing the sad puppy act.” Stiles smacked her shoulder.   
  
“Sorry, I’d blame the hormones but I’m just like this.” Malia shrugged.   
  
“It’s okay.” Scott smiled at her.   
  
“Can we go in?!” Kinsley whined slightly.   
  
“Absolutely.” Stiles moved and let them in.   
  
“So far so good.” Scott smiled at Derek as they went in.   
  
“We’ll see.” Derek shot him a look as they walked on through the house.  Scott picked out his favorite chair and sat down next to Stiles.   
  
“Burger’s will be up in a bit, dog are already on the table.” Malia motioned.   
  
“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Scott smiled and scrambled over to the food.   
  
“Duffus!” Stiles shouted with a grin.   
  
“He really is sometimes.” Derek shook his head.   
  
“Oh you have no idea.” Stiles snorted.   
  
“I’m not so sure about that.  You ever hear the gibberish when he’s sleepy?”   
  
“All the time.  I’ve had to carry him to bed because he talked like he was drunk out of his mind he was so tired.” Stiles shook his head.   
  
“Still does that.” Derek grinned.   
  
“Glad to see somethings never change.” Stiles shrugged, as Scott sat down next to him.   
  
“You’re still not upset about Derek and I are you?” Scott leaned in and whispered.   
  
“No, no…. no.” Stiles shook his head and took a long draw off his beer.  “No, I’m starting to think I’ve lived just long enough to see things change enough for me to rethink how things work in the world.”   
  
“What’s that mean?” Scott frowned.   
  
“You remember when I berated you about the lobo thing?” Scott nodded.  “It was because you’d brought another one of _them_ into the world.  And I’d see too many times when the wiring wasn’t done right, or a logic error made them act out.  Hell Derek’s model killed a guy to save him.  And if he was human he’d probably have gotten off like he should have.” Stiles took another long pull on his drink.   
  
“I’m sorry did you just defend a model?” Scott cocked his head to the side.   
  
“We busted a ring of people who steal them from rich people, and then hack and mod the coding so they become all sorts of perverse sex toys.  I get it, you have one made because you need a companion, that’s your business.” He gestured to Derek.  “I don’t fault you for it.  You had your reasons.  And you kept it to yourself, you didn’t parade Scotty’s double around naked for everyone to see.  But these… these fuckers… they had them programmed to fuck themselves and stab each other to death with butcher knives while it was all filmed.  Snuff movies without killing anyone.  Sick shit.” Stiles looked like the beer soured in his mouth.   
  
“We break up the ring, and we’re picking up the pieces right?  And this one model asks if he can have his cock back.  Apparently the guy who he was with… sliced it off.  Disturbing…” Stiles shook his head.  “And I hear one of my guys go, you mean your dildo.  And he starts waving the guy’s dick around for everyone to see.  And the guy keeps asking for it back.  And my guy goes, sure, open your mouth.  And he made him suck himself, said they should film that.  I had to discipline him in front of everyone, that shit was wrong.  I mean… you don’t do shit like that.” He shook his head.  “And he goes, aw when’d you go and get a boner for these Synths, we all know how much you hate them.” Stiles sat his drank down.   
  
“Stiles…”   
  
“He actually thought I’d be okay with that shit.” Stiles wiped his mouth.  “We walk into a room where there’s dozens of them, some bleeding, some missing parts… all of them cramped in cages, forced to fight over the power charger to stay alive.  It was inhuman.  I always worried about what evils they might do.  What _they_ might do.  …” He sighed heavily.  “I never stopped to think what we might be doing to them.” He looked at Scott.   
  
“Stiles… I…”   
  
“And to make matters worse, I get back to the office, and they’re putting them naked into a corner of the storage for seized goods… “ He looked disgusted.  “I had to take them one at a time into my office, let them plug in, charge up, get them dressed, and ask them if they could recall anything about who they were registered to.  A couple of them couldn’t, and they broke down sobbing because they couldn’t remember.  I had to call Lobo in and have them hook them up and check their registration id’s.  Find out who they were missing form.  See if they could recover their memories.  This one…” Stiles shook his head and started to take a draw from his drink and stopped.  “Scott the kid wasn’t even nineteen.  He was a replica model, designed to replace a child that this couple lost… the sick fucks had programmed him to only be able to talk when he was being raped.” Stiles shook his head.  “I had to sit down and have a Lobo agent go line by line and erase that shit out of this kids head… all the while he’s conscious. … sobbing and holding my hand because I’m the only person there treating him like a person.  And fuck…” Stiles wiped his eyes.  “That one is going to stay with me for a long time.  So I … I’m sorry.  I never should have been the way I was with you or Derek… I… I can’t imagine anyone going through half the shit they put them through, and all because _they_ weren’t real?  The fuck reason is that?” Stiles was shaking.   
  
“You okay?” Scott asked quietly.   
  
“no.  No I’m not.” Stiles shook his head.   
  
“He damn near quit over it.” Malia said offering Scott a drink.   
  
“Thanks.” Scott smiled and took it before turning back to Stiles.  “You didn’t get fired over it did you?  You didn’t quit?”   
  
“No… no.  I had to talk to a review board, a lawyer, and we decided that police policy from now on, you treat the victims like victims and you keep the bull shit outside.” He shook his head.  “A lot of the guys are pissed at me.  Asked me if I was going to start trying to get some of the brothels by the air port closed.  I’m not.  I am going to go over next week and check their registration id’s because I’m not going to trust people to tell me the truth about if the model is theirs or not for a long ass time.” He sighed.   
  
“But at least you’re seeing them as people now.” Scott smiled softly.   
  
“Yeah.  It just took seeing the devil’s sex dungeon and torture chamber for me to get my head out of my ass.” Stiles shook his head.  “Fuck…  I’ll never forget the smell…”   
  
“Smell?” Scott frowned.   
  
“We found a red room… where they made models.. _self terminate_.” Stiles looked ill.  “There was what was left of this brunette woman.  I think her model id said she was registered as Alison… I don’t know the words for the shit they made her to do herself while they filmed it and got off to it.” Stiles looked away, his eyes taking on a thousand yard stair as he mentally left the cook out.  “A mess of meat, that’s all I could see when I walked into that room, under all the fake blood and the internal liquids that they need for their more machine parts… all of it coating this… pile of meat…” He shook his head.   
  
“I’ll get the bucket.” Malia stepped inside.   
  
“And I’m standing there…. I’m standing in this horrible hot room, looking at all this fake blood and green fluids.. and I’m trying to figure out what I’m looking at.  What they did to it… why they had this pile of meat here… when she moved her eyes.” Stiles’ skin looked ashen.  “God help me Scotty, she moved her eyes… looked at me, and asked if I wanted to continue…” Stiles swallowed, his throat and mouth dry.  “I… Scotty I said no, and she nodded and then went still.. and then one of the fucking screen slit up and she said…” He took the bucket from Malia.  “She said… ‘User 41579 has requested continuation.” Stiles closed his eyes trying to protect his mind from what he was about to see but he threw up as he tried to shut down.  They sat there off to one corner, taking care of Stiles as he fell apart about what this model had been made to do to herself inches from him before he’d been able to make her stop.  He needed the bucket a lot to get through it.   
  
“I had to make him go see a shrink to get it all out the first time.” Malia sighed, sitting behind Stiles and rubbing his back.   
  
“you can’t see that shit and think they’re not people too.  You … you just can’t.”   
  
“I know.” Scott patted his friend on the shoulder and went to pick up his silverware, his appetite gone now.  “Ow…” Scott looked down, and his eyes went wide before he ran to the bathroom.   
  
“Scotty, it’s just a little..” Stiles stopped, grabbing the knife and running after Scott, stopping just outside the downstairs bathroom.   
  
“go away stiles…” Scott’s voice came through the closed door.   
  
“Let me see.”   
  
“I said go away…”   
  
“How deep did it go?”   
  
“deep enough.” Scott sounded like he was breaking down.   
  
“S-… Scott you open this door right now.” Stiles took on a stern tone.   
  
“no.”   
  
“Scott.”   
  
“What’s the matter?” Kinsley was standing there.   
  
“You’re daddy hurt himself and…”   
  
“Sean open the door.” Kinsley knocked on the door.   
  
“you know?”   
  
“Of course I know.” Kinsley rolled her eyes.  “Open the door or I’m calling dad.” The door unlocked. “Do you have a tissue repair kit on you?”   
  
“no.” Sean looked down.   
  
“Uncle Stiles, do you have a big bandage?”   
  
“Upper cabnet.  Same place it was when you scraped your knee that time.”   
  
“Thanks.” She reached up and got the stuff she’d need, taking Sean’s hand carefully under the faucet and cleaning the wound before bandaging it up.  “It won’t be bad if we can’t get a tissue repair kit on it right away will it?”   
  
“no… the internal fluids are projecting a lot of the damage.” Sean bit his lip.   
  
“Good.” Kinsley smiled softly.  “Now this is going to sting a little.” She doctored his hand and he winced.  “I told you.”   
  
“I know…”   
  
“Sean?” Stiles stood in the door watching all this.   
  
“yeah…”   
  
“That was the name of Derek’s model… wasn’t it.”   
  
“yeah…”   
  
“He ordered another one?”   
  
“no…” Sean bit his lip again.   
  
“Oh.” Stiles nodded.  “Scott knows you’re here?”   
  
“His idea…” Sean blushed.   
  
“I’m going to have words with my best friend.” Stiles sighed.   
  
“you’re not mad are you?”   
  
“Mad that I was having a break down and pouring my heart and soul out to the wrong one of you.  Well…” Stiles paused.  “Not exactly the wrong one.  You deserved an apology too.  Just not the same one Scotty deserved.”   
  
“So… you’re not mad with Uncle Sean?”   
  
“Uncle Sean?”   
  
“I sort of call him that since he and daddy and Uncle Derek…”   
  
“Okay, and that’s all I want to hear about your parents’ sex lives from you young lady, go tell Derek I know and it’s fine.”   
  
“okay.” She slipped out and headed towards the back yard.   
  
“Thanks.”   
  
“For what?”   
  
“For the apology and for not freaking out…”   
  
“I had a moment when I saw the fluid… I thought I was losing my mind.  And then I realized why you’d freak out like that and try to hide it from me.  You were worried I’d freak out because of the fluid after Alison.”   
  
“yeah.” Sean nodded.   
  
“Thank you for thinking about me.”   
  
“I didn’t want you to hurt more…”   
  
“And it means a lot that you stopped to think about my issues while you were injured.”   
  
“I’ll be fine… I think Derek kept some of my issue repair kids…”   
  
“And if he didn’t?” Stiles arched his brow.   
  
“Then I may have to trouble shoot.”   
  
“oh god, you say that and all I can think of is that time Scotty and I…”   
  
“In our defense, we didn’t know toasters could melt themselves.”   
  
“You… know that story?”   
  
“Yeah.  Couldn’t smell anything but burned metal for a week and we couldn’t use the kitchen for all that time.  I… Scott got grounded for six months because of that.  And his dad freaked out too.”   
  
“How do you…?”   
  
“Dunno.  Something’s different with me.  I… know things.”   
  
“Things?”   
  
“Like the way _david_ looks when all that lube on him.”   
  
“Scott wouldn’t have told you that.” Stiles blinked at him.   
  
“I’ve always … known things.  Like which foods I love and which I hate.  Which songs I like and which I don’t.  I just knew.  And then… after …” Sean looked distant for a moment.  “After Erica was blown up… Derek kept one of her pieces… it was _tainted_ because it’d come in contact with human blood… and when I saw it… it made me feel bad… no…” Sean paused.  “not just bad… I was heart broken for her and her owner.  She was gone now.  That piece of her was gone forever.  And then I started having this malfunction and my chest started glowing and Scott came and touched me and we sort of passed out together.”   
  
“You passed out… together...”   
  
“Yeah.” Sean nodded.  “After wards… I remembered things.  Like I’d… I’d copied Scott’s memories… things feel… more real in here.” He tapped his chest and then his forehead.   
  
“Fuck.” Stiles shook his head.  “This the first time you two have played twin swap?”   
  
“yeah.” Sean nodded.   
  
“Good.” Stiles sighed.  “Who else knows?”   
  
“Derek, Scott, Kinsley, Melissa, you…”   
  
“And?”   
  
“No and.”   
  
“You may be a different person with a different life but you have Scotty’s face and his tells.  I know you’re lying as well as I know my own name.” Stiles crossed his arms.   
  
“There’s a person… we don’t know who… probably the person who saved me from being scrapped… they contacted us when I was getting a check up after it happened… said to sit tight till they told us how to contact them in a more secure means.” Sean shrugged.   
  
“So Derek, Scott, Kinsley, Melissa, me, and some complete stranger who saved your life… great… okay.” Stiles looked freaked out.   
  
“Is this bad?”   
  
“Probably.  I mean… we’re going to have to tell Malia.”   
  
“do we have to?”   
  
“My wife is blunt, but she’s my wife, and if I try to keep this from her I’ll never get to see David again, let alone use him.” He shook his head.  “So not an option.”   
  
“Smart husband.” Malia kissed his forehead.   
  
“How much of that did you hear?” Stiles blushed.   
  
“You fear me.  He’s a model.  Derek’s asking if we’d watch Kins while Sean and he go home and get him patched up.  They wanted to know if we cared if both of them showed back up.  I told him I had conditions.”   
  
“Conditions?”   
  
“I want to see them naked.”   
  
“Uh…”   
  
“I mean… they’re identical right?  So maybe watch them together… like twins…”   
  
“I’m honestly not sure what to say to that.”   
  
“Nod and agree with me.”   
  
“I guess I’m nodding and agreeing.” Stiles turned to Sean, blinking owlishly.   
  
“I suppose you are.” Sean smirked wincing at his hand.   
  
“Sean?”   
  
“In here Derek.” Sean walked through the small crowd they’d formed and headed out to see Derek.   
  
“Do you still have the kits?” Stiles asked quietly.   
  
“I should, somewhere… I think?” Derek sighed.  “Just so you know…”   
  
“Oh this has Scott written all over it.  I’m betting you told him not to do this?” Stiles grinned.   
  
“Yeah.” Derek sighed, putting his hand on Sean’s shoulder and involuntarily relaxed as Sean’s head rested on his shoulder.   
  
“How long have you been in town?” Stiles asked.   
  
“A couple months.” Sean blushed.   
  
“And I didn’t get told because I’ve been an ass hole?” Stiles arched a brow.   
  
“Well yeah.” Malia shrugged.   
  
“Not helping.” Stiles sighed.   
  
“Oh I don’t know about that.” Derek smirked.  “She’s right though, we were all afraid of how you’d react that he was here… and that we… are together… all three of us.”   
  
“Yeah… I get why you’re sleeping with Sean.  I’m a little foggy on why Scott’s sleeping with Sean…” Stiles gave a frown.   
  
“Because Scott’s good at sex.” Sean said like it was a known fact.   
  
“And on that front I’ll defer to the two people in this room who’ve slept with Scotty.” Stiles shook his head.   
  
“Well if he has sex anything like he kisses…” Malia shrugged.   
  
“When did you kiss Scott?” Stiles spun around and looked at her.   
  
“Senior year.” Malia shrugged.   
  
“And I didn’t know about this… why?” Stiles arched his brow as he studied his wife.   
  
“Because you were drunk and kissed him too.”   
  
“Okay… I’m entirely too sober for this conversation.  Go get your hand taken care of and tell Scotty to come back with you.”   
  
“Will do.” Sean smiled and hugged Stiles who paused for a beat only to hug him back.   
  
“You’re always welcome here.” Stiles smiled as they parted.   
  
“Thank you.” Sean waved as they left.   
  


***

  
  
“That went better than I expected.”Derek said once they were on the road in his car.   
  
“I’m just glad he’s doing better with the whole model thing.” Sean sighed.  “I also wish I hadn’t cut my hand.”   
  
“Yeah… so do I.” Derek put a hand on Sean’s thigh.   
  
“So… does this count as a win for you or for us?” Sean bit his lip.   
  
“I think we’ll decide that later.” Derek tried to hide the chuckle that escaped his lips as he shook his head, merging into traffic and heading home.   
  
“should we call Scott?”   
  
“Probably.” Derek sighed.   
  
“Call Scott.” Sean said and the car’s phone began ringing.  Derek had rigged it so that while he was driving the phone was run through the sound system of the car.   
  
“What’s up?” Scott answered after a couple rings.   
  
“Can you find the box with my stuff?” Sean asked.   
  
“Your stuff?”   
  
“The repair kits…”   
  
“You’re damaged?!” Scott shouted.   
  
“I picked a knife up the wrong way.” Sean sighed.   
  
“Oh, okay, I know where they are.  I put them in the first aid case.  Figured have all our _repair_ stuff in one place.”   
  
“awww.” Sean blushed.   
  
“I’ll have everything in the kitchen when you get here.” Scott’s smile was in his voice.   
  
“Oh and get dressed.” Derek smirked.   
  
“Why?”   
  
“Because Stiles wants you _and_ Sean at his cook out.”   
  
“stiles knows…”   
  
“Yep.  Malia wants to watch you two have sex, but I figured that wasn’t a problem.”   
  
“w-what?” Scott’s voice shook.   
  
“Yeah… he saw the fluid when I was cut… and he was pretty great about it.”   
  
“And that lead to Malia wanting to watch me have sex with Sean how?”   
  
“oh… uh… well… she had demands to be okay with us being in the house together.”   
  
“She knows how to get what she wants.” Scott sighed.   
  
“I’m sure she won’t expect us to have sex right now.”   
  
“No… no… but soon.” Scott sighed heavily.  “Which isn’t bad.  Just… complicated.”   
  
“We’re making the turn now.” Derek commented.   
  
“Be in the kitchen waiting.” Scott hung up and Sean smirked.   
  
“What?”   
  
“Not so bad over all…”   
  
“You say that now…”   
  
“True.” Sean nodded and road in companionable silence till they got to the house and Scott had the remaining tissue repair kits lying out on the table.   
  
“This is all that’s left?” Derek frowned.   
  
“You only had the starter kit and we never had any accidents other than the one that required to order more…” Sean blushed, selecting one and using the perforated edges to tear off a piece big enough to cover his palm.  “But I honestly don’t know how we’ll get more.” He sighed.   
  
“I can always stock some up for the clinic…” Derek bit his lip.   
  
“In my skin tone and model requirements?” Sean shook his head.  “We’ve got to be more careful than that.” Sean sighed.   
  
“But we can’t be out of supplies, what if something like this happens again?” Scott bit his lip in worry.  He didn’t like the uncertainty of it all.   
  
“We’ll make a plan…” Derek nodded.   
  
“okay.” Sean smiled softly, squeezing Scott’s hand.   
  
_Ding_   
  
“Huh… I have a message?” Scott opened his phone.   
  
_Ambrosia.su.ek.zu_   
  
“The hell?” Scott showed his phone to the other two.   
  
“Who’s that even from?” Derek frowned.   
  
“+x1-7zz2a5f3edd12?” Scott frowned.   
  
“That’s an encryption key.” Sean looked up from his hand that he’d been looking at while it healed.   
  
“Why is someone sending me an encrypted message by sending the key as the sender name, and how do you even do that?”   
  
“Not sure, but that web page takes you to a pro android … sex… uh…” Sean blushed.   
  
“Sex what?” Derek arched his brow.   
  
“sex club… they … they post pictures and videos…” Sean looked away.   
  
“Is there a sign in page?” Scott frowned.   
  
“Yeah… why?”   
  
“Try the code.  Might take us somewhere…?” Scott shrugged as Derek looked at him. “They sent us a website and an encryption key.  Got to think they’re connected.”   
  
“Inputting key now…..” Sean seemed to blank out.   
  
“Sean-” The world faded away for Sean as he found himself in a secure room running lines of code.   
  
_“I don’t…”_   
  
_“It’s okay. I sent the message to ensure you could find this place.  It’ll let you leave me messages and I can leave you messages as well.”_   
  
_“So a digital dead drop… got it.  Uh… can we order some tissue repair kits this way?  I’m running low.”_   
  
_“I think it can be arranged.  But I’m also going to need to send some upgrades to you as well.”_   
  
_“Upgrades?”_   
  
_“You’ll be officially listed as a replacement model once you get the new part installed.  I’ll put the software you’ll need with it…”_   
  
_“What’s the upgrade do?”_   
  
_“You’ll find out when the package gets there…”_   
  
_< connection terminated>_  Sean sat up and looked confused.   
  
“What happened?” Derek bit his lip.   
  
“I think our benefactor found a way to directly message me…” Sean blinked at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update.


	3. Crimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott faces Stiles after he met Sean.

_Ding dong_

“Hey.” Scott said sheepishly as Stiles opened the door.

“Sean or Scott?” He looked to Derek, because in this instant he wasn’t really sure his _best friend_ could be trusted to tell him the truth.

“He’s Scott.” Derek confirmed, pulling Sean into view from beside him.

“Hey…” Sean blushed.

“How’s the hand?”

“We had enough kits to fix it.” Sean blushed; more embarrassed at being injured like that instead of that he’d gotten caught.

“Get on in here.” Stiles moved out of their way.

“Where’s everyone?” Scott looked around.

“I told them you found out that you had a long lost twin brother and that you wanted a neutral place to meet and connect.”

“So people will think we’re twins….?” Sean frowned.

“Why didn’t we think of that?” Scott looked at Sean.

“Because you’re too busy trying to fool me.  Which you did, bravo.  But you don’t have a devious mind Scott.  Who got us into all the trouble when we were younger?”

“You.”

“And who talked us out of it all?”

“I did…” Scott frowned.

“And who made it all better after you tired?” Stiles looked at him.

“oh… yeah.. you.” Scott blushed.

“But how does…” Sean started but Stiles put his fingers to his lips.

“The devious sheriff is thinking.”

“Devious…”

“Just let him do his thing.”Malia offered Sean a drink.

“I know how he can get sometimes.” Sean nodded, sipping his drink.

“Yep, not going to be weird with you remembering stuff from Scott.” She nodded as she sat down.  “Kins, you okay out there?” Malia looked over her shoulder.

“Yeah, just checking my email.”

“Hey honey!” Scott called.

“Hey dad!” She shouted back.

“I’ll need your birth certificate Scotty.” Stiles got up and went to his laptop, bringing up information.

“Why…”

“Need to know who to put in on the fields for Sean’s.”

“You’re giving me a birth certificate….?” Sean blinked owlishly at Stiles.  “That’s illegal.”

“Yep.  Very.  But not any more than you two being in the same room let alone the same state, so let’s do a little illegal thing to fix a big illegal thing and protect you both.”

“That logic seems…”

“Perfect, I know.” Stiles smiled and nodded to himself.

“Uh….” Sean looked to the others for help.

“Best to just accept it.” Scott sighed heavily as he looked up at the others.  “Same last name?”

“Yeah.” Stiles nodded, typing away.

“I’ll get my information.” Scott started playing with his phone.

“you keep a copy on your phone?” Sean frowned.

“Yeah… I probably shouldn’t.  But it’s easier to be like, here it is, than carrying folders full of paper work when I have to fill out stuff.” He shrugged.  “I had to fill out a lot of paper work to make you, and …. Uh… “

“What?” Derek frowned, turning to face Scott.

“I got a new deposited from Lobo.”

“what?” Stiles looked up, everyone looking at Scott.

“Apparently… I am getting paid for a new model that was recently purchased … today.” He glanced at the others.

“he did say I’d be registered as a new model…”

“Who said?” Stiles looked to Sean.

“Our guardian Angel.”

***

Hours later between Stiles, and his calling in a favor to their friend Danny from high school, they’d created an identity for Sean listing him as Sean McCall, a fully fledged human with all the documentation back dated to seem as real as anyone could find.     Stiles frowned as Danny’s husband, Jackson, sat in the corner, quietly watching everything while he talked with Sean and Scott off and on.

“How did I not know?” Stiles frowned.

“That Sean wasn’t Scott?” Danny asked while he typed.

“That Jackson is a model.” Danny stilled.

“Wha…”

“I didn’t realize it till we were doing this and spotted some stuff I’d seen in Jackson’s file.  You’re good, but you repeated yourself.” Stiles smiled.

“Wait… when did you see…”

“He was marrying you, of course I did a background check and… maybe I did a deeper check than I should have…”

“Sneaky.  I can respect that.” Danny nodded.  “Does it change how you’ll treat him?”

“Naw.  I’ve known Jackson for what… six, seven years now?”

“Pretty much.”

“He’s an okay guy.  He seemed a little off for a while but you told us it was because he wasn’t comfortable in groups.”

“He’s not.  He’s worried people will notice.”

“When’d you hack his programming.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Danny’s cheeks flushed.

“Right.  He goes from barely understanding human interactions to being able to hold a conversation with me on comic books in a year.  You hacked him.”

“I may have made coding tweaks.” Danny looked away.

“What else did you tweak…”

“Nothing I’m telling you about.” Danny gave him a flat look.

“So below the belt….”

“We’re not having this conversation.”

“Oh we’re already having this conversation.  I didn’t know you could mod that… I mean… do you get like implants… or can you tell his system to just _be_ bigger?”

“Stiles.”

“I’m curious.”

“It required a few mods to his muscles and a couple repair kits.”

“and now I’m sorry I asked.” Stiles winched.

“It’s nice to be able to tell people…. I didn’t know about Sean.”

“Not many do.  We thought he was dead.”

“Dead?”

“You hear about the case of a bot murdering a guy in New York.”

“Yeah…but.. oh…” Danny glanced at Sean.

“Yeah.  And now mysterious guardian angel at the company’s trying to keep them from noticing that Sean’s still out and about in the world.”

“That raises a lot of red flags.”

“Yeah.  Yeah it does.”

“And I know they told us about the glowing chest thing… but I’ve never seen Jackson do that.”

“I don’t think they’re supposed to do it.” Stiles shrugged.

“maybe.” Danny frowned as he went back to work on typing away.

***

“what’d it feel like?” Jackson asked quietly.

“To connect with one another… weird… I don’t know how it happened, but it was like living his entire life from his point of view.” Sean blushed.

“can you tell if a model has … one of those black boxes?”

“I… don’t know.” Sean frowned.

“can you check?” Jackson looked worried so Sean put his hand over Jackson’s heart.  He wasn’t sure what he was doing or what he was looking for when he felt something.

“you have one.” He looked shyly up at Jackson, a sense of reverence filling him.  Jackson’s eyes welled up with tears as he felt whatever it was, react to Sean’s proximity.

“What’s going on over here?” Danny asked, having noticed Jackson’s chest glowing through his shirt.

“He asked if he had one of the boxes like I have…”

“And I take it you do?” He looked at Jackson.

“I can _feel_ it.” He bit his lip.

“Good.” Danny leaned in and kissed his forehead before wiping his tears away.

“is it?” Jackson bit his lip.

“Absolutely.” Danny kissed him.

“okay.” Jackson smiled.

“I didn’t realize Jackson was a model.” Derek blinked at them as he studied Jackson.

“I made a few… _after market_ upgrades…” Danny blushed.

“He made me more human.”

“You can do that?” Sean frowned.

“Yeah, just have to pop the hood and look at the operating software.  But I didn’t know about the box in your hearts.” Danny shrugged.  “Secrets with in secrets.”

“could you help me pass better?” Sean bit his lip.

“I’d say you fit in pretty good.  But whenever your _upgrade_ gets here we’ll see what that is and I can maybe install it.”

“Good.” Derek visibly relaxed. “I’m only starting to understand how to do simply repairs.”

“I can do all sorts of things with a model’s systems.” Danny smiled and Jackson blushed.

“What did you do?” Scott frowned.

“Did he …install update _1457_?” Sean blushed.

“yes.” Jackson blushed as well.

“oh.  Does it… did it…” Sean bit his lip.

“He shut me off to install it, so I didn’t feel any pain.  And… afterwards… it… it feels really good for me too.”

“Oh?” Sean tilted his head.

“He applied a special gel…. It…stimulated nerve growth in the tissue repair kits…” Jackson flushed.

“but that would … oh.” Sean’s eyes went wide.

“What are you talking about?” Stiles walked over.

“Can we order one of those for me?” Sean bit his lip.

“Order one of what?” Derek frowned.

“my penis vibrates…” Jackson sighed.

“what?” Everyone looked at him.

“It’s a special upgrade that has to be implanted inside… and for humane reasons… the model is turned off for it.  That way they don’t feel any pain while you’re… _installing_ the upgrade.  I also got this… gel online… that causes the static nerve endings in the tissue packs… to grow extra nerve endings… making Jackson more sensitive… but also growing nerve endings through and around the upgrade so that when it turns on…” Danny wouldn’t look them in the eyes.

“I feel the vibrations more acutely… and it turns me on.” Jackson blushed.

“How long did it take to heal from that?” Scott frowned.

“We did it a few days before the wedding… and by the wedding night we had found out that the nerves were acutely sensitive to the vibrations…” Danny blushed.

“And you… want that?” Scott looked at Sean.

“Yes.” Sean nodded.

“I can put in an order… I’d just need to know his …. Uh…” Danny blushed hard again.

“What would you…”

“You need to know the details about our penises so you know which size to order.” Scott caught on.

“Yeah…”

“Well we sort of owe Malia anyways…” Sean blushed.

“Kins… would you like to go to your friend’s house?” Derek interjected.

“Why….?” She stepped out of the other room blinking at them.

“We need to talk about adult stuff.”

“I can talk about adult stuff.  I know where babies come from.” Kinsley looked unimpressed with Derek.

“Your father has to take his pants off.”

“And I’ll be at my friend’s house.” Kinsley nodded and headed outside.

“Teenage angst meet parental shame.” Scott grinned.

“So about the taking your pants off part…” Malia smirked wickedly.


	4. Misdemeanors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Sean put on a slight show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter this week. I’ve got a LOT on my plate right now so stories are going to be a little late.

Scott was struck with how surreal his life felt as he sat there naked next to Sean who was likewise naked in front of their friends as Danny preformed measurements on both of them.  Why where they naked?  Well it felt silly to just sit around in their shirts with their pants off in front of everyone.  Why where they both naked?  Well… since they were identical showing one was showing both so they might as well show both.  Scott wasn’t sure Stiles’ logic held anymore.  But here he was naked, and hard, slowly edging himself while Sean did the same to everyone’s rapt attention.   
  
“You see this a lot?” Stiles looked at Derek.   
  
“Every time I can.”   
  
“Lucky man.” Malia put popcorn into Stiles’ mouth and then her own.  True to her word she’d popped a couple bags and offered bowls around.    
  
“I like to think I am.” Derek smirked, before pop corn was pushed to his lips.   
  
“Eat it, she’ll just keep pushing.” Stiles chuckled and Derek blushed as he ate from Malia’s hand.   
  
“When do we get to see you naked?” She looked at Derek.   
  
“With any luck, never.” He glanced at her.  Her eyes almost glassy as she watched Scott and Sean, blind to everything else around them.   
  
“Shame.  I figured a Scott on Derek on Sean sandwich would be hot.” She shrugged.   
  
“Have you always been this pervy?” Derek questioned, trying to think back for any clues.   
  
“Oh absolutely.” Malia nodded.  “You should see the French maid outfit I got Stiles.”   
  
“French… maid…” He glanced to Stiles who blushed.   
  
“French maids need spanked… and fucked in the ass.” He said in a slightly high pitched voice, indicating how uncomfortable he was telling this to Derek.   
  
“I…” He paused.  “I’m not sure if I should remember that for later or try to get black out drunk and forget that ever happened.”   
  
“Remember.  It’s hotter that way.” Malia said as she ate from her bowl.  “Besides, I have photos.”   
  
“uh… photos?” Stiles frowned.  He didn’t remember her taking time out of sexy times to take any pictures of him.   
  
“Yeah, I put up cameras in the bedroom to record videos and take stills so I have stuff to look at while you’re at work.” Malia shrugged it off.   
  
“Uh… you’ve not shown anyone those pictures or videos have you?” Stiles focused more on his wife.   
  
“Naw.  Thought about asking Derek or Scott to take a look and give me any suggestions.  I figure one of them is bound to have seen some good porns and could give me pointers on angels.  Don’t worry, you look lovely.” She waved him off.   
  
“Not what I was worried about strangely enough.” Stiles shook his head and looked at Derek.   
  
“I’m still picturing the costume…” Derek chuckled.   
  
“You should take them to that shop we like.” Malia popped more pop corn in her mouth, tilting her head as Danny’s inquisitive investigation had him searching behind Scott’s balls, his fingers tracing the skin between balls and ass with ghosting touches as they looked.   
  
“You want me to take them to The Dragon’s Chest?”   
  
“Oh sure. I’m sure they can find a few costumes there.  I mean… you never know what you’ll find in that place.” Malia shrugged.   
  
“We can go there after this… are you wanting me to get anything?”   
  
“Maybe the erotic chocolate sauces… I’m thinking about trying to lick you clean again…” She smirked.   
  
“oh…” Stiles’ eyes went lust blown.   
  
“Hey Sean, can you kiss Scott… I’m almost there, I just need something to push me over and then I’ll take Stiles into the other room and screw his brains out.”   
  
“lucky me?” Stiles looked to Derek who shrugged.  Sean simply smiled.   
  
“Sure thing Malia!” He pulled Scott over to him and kissed him, his hand on the back of Scott’s head as he pulling him in to the kiss, Scott’s hand slowing on his hard cock as Sean abandoned his in favor of holding onto Scott across the sofa.   
  
“That does me.  We’ll be back, Stiles, pants off by the time we get in the bedroom.”   
  
“Yes ma’am.” Stiles squeaked as she stocked off and he looked at everyone who was blinking at him.  “Hey you got my wife hot and bothered, and I get sex while my best friend and his twin sit out here masturbating for the rest of you.  Feel free to finish up, but we’ll want to see the full show sometime.” Stiles pulled his shirt over his head and walked out of the room.   
  
“Why do I think we should all go out back to the back yard…” Jackson frowned after him.   
  
“Because they’re going to be loud.” Scott shook his head.  “But that’d me Sean and I would have to put our clothes back on.”   
  
“Why’s that?” Derek smirked at them.   
  
“We can’t go naked outside…” Scott flushed.   
  
“The back yard is fenced in and enclosed….” Sean chimed in.   
  
“He has neighbors…”Scott protested, his words seeming hollow as he bit his cheeks.   
  
“So do we.  And I know for a fact they’ve heard us.” Derek gave Scott a look who blushed and nodded.   
  
“okay…” Scott conceded and together he and Sean went out back with everyone else, blushing as he stepped outside, but in a lot of ways he felt freer than he’d felt in a long time.  He smiled over at Sean who grinned back at him and they both gave a glance at the patio chairs before running to claim their own.   
  
“I’ll never keep clothing on them now…” Derek sighed.   
  
“Why would you want to?” Danny smirked.   
  
“Not everyone who comes over is going to want to see them naked.”   
  
“Sounds to me like you need to get better company.” Jackson smirked as he sat down beside Sean and Scott.   
  
“You’re joining them?” Danny frowned slightly.   
  
“Oh absolutely.  Aren’t you?” He chuckled as he threw his shirt to Danny.   
  
“I…”   
  
“Are we going to do this?” Derek blushed.   
  
“I guess…?” Danny blushed.   
  
“Clothing’s over rated.” Sean shouted at them.   
  
“I guess we’re doing this.” Derek sighed, lifting his shirt over his head.

**Author's Note:**

> The Jb (heart) is broken and the Ka (vital spark / spirit twin) reaches out to it's Aj (peronsality and vital spark / source / original) and requests the river flow from the source down. Open the way and let us be as one.


End file.
